A New Future In Store
by Phantom Ghost Writer
Summary: What happens when Phil and Pim run in to a transfer sutdent from the future who turns out to be a famouse Preformer from the future. R&R mi 1st Phil of the Future fic so b nice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The New Girl

Phil and Keeley were walking towards Phil's locker.

"So I was thinking it would be totally awesome to go see the new movie click on Friday." Keeley said.

"Cant. I have to watch Cutis but I can at 8ish." Phil said.

"I cant I have to baby sit at 7." Keeley said disappointed, "maybe some other time."

"Yeah some other..." Phil stopped right in the middle of his sentience as the reached his locker. He was lost in a trace.

"Phil are you alright?" Keeley asked but Phil didn't answer, "PHIL!"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Phil said.

"Okay now officially weirded out." Keeley said.

"Who's that?" Phil asked.

"Oh her? She comes for a semester of school every year. I don't know her real name but everyone calls her T-K. She's a major dancer, really popular and has her own posse and she doesn't even go here full time!" Keeley said. The girl "T-K" wore a tight green tank top, green bum pants with the top rolled twice and the legs rolled up just below the knees. Her hair was down but tucked behind her ears with a backwards baseball cap that matched her outfit. She had a punk attitude when she walked. Something about her seemed familiar to Phil like he'd seen her somewhere before but all he could do was stare.

"Come one Phil! Don't tell me you like her too." Keeley said.

"Of course I do. I love her style, her attitude and her beautiful brown hair." Phil said stupidly. Keeley rolled her eyes.

"Well then you can see her tonight at 7 here in the gym." Keeley said.

"Are you going?" Phil asked.

"Of course." Keeley said. T-K stopped in the middle of the hall and her posse stopped behind her and they looked around. They continued walking.

"It can't be!" Pim said.

"What?" Debbie asked.

"Nothing." Pim said annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Show

That night T-K was getting ready to put on a few dances for the school. Pim walked in to the dressing room.

"Hi, I was sent to do you're make up." Pim said. She did T-K's make up and left. T-K looked in the mirror.

"Just a coincidence." T-K said to herself. She got dressed and ready to go on stage. She was behind the curtain. All the lights went out and the curtain opened. The music started playing and she was in starting position and the lights came on. She danced as if it were natural. The 1st song was is it love by Play.

"There's something familiar about her." Phil said.

"What is it?" Keeley asked.

"I'm not sure." Phil replied. He watched her in a trance. Keeley glanced over at him every once in a wile to see if he shifted his eyes away from her. Like every other guy in the school he didn't blink! A few songs went by. A song came on and Pim went on stage.

"What is Pim doing up there?" Phil said. The two had a dance off to the song S Sick by Ne-yo. Obviously T-K won.

"Next time try it with out a wizard and it'll be easier to bet you." T-K whispered to Pim.

"I knew it!" Pim said.

"Met me in my dressing room." T-K said and Pim walked off stage. Phil got up and headed backstage to find Pim. T-K walked to her dressing room and Pim was in there.

"Kay-Tellé, what brings you here to 2006?" Pim asked.

"Every year I come for a semester of school. Like last year I came in 2005 to keep the sequence going." T-K said, "What are you doing here?"

"We were time traveling for our family vacation. So you're really Kay-Tellé, the famous performer. It's a pleasure to meet you.

"And you're name is?" T-K asked.

"Pim, Pim Diffy." Pim replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Pim. So is it just you and you're parents?" T-K asked.

"And my older brother Phil. He's about you're age." Pim said.

"Did he recognize me too?" T-K asked.

"Most likely not." Pim said.

"Don't tell him who I am please." T-K said.

"You're secrets safe with me. It so awesome having someone else from the future in the same time as me." Pim said and the door opened.

"Pim what are you…" Phil stopped short again realizing T-K was in the room.  
"Doing? Talking to T-K. T-K this is my brother Phil. He's a bit slow. Phil this is T-K." Pim said.

"Nice to meet you." T-K said smiling holding out her hand to shake his.

"N…ni…nice to m..meet you." Phil said shaking her hand. T-K let out a little laugh.

"Well I have to get back out there. We should hang out some time Pim. You guys should come see me after the show." T-K said and left. Pim and Phil went and sat with Keeley. About 15 minutes later Keeley faces Phil.

"I have to go." Keeley said.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Phil said. Keeley got up and left. Phil continued to watch.. Pim just looked at Phil like he was a moron because he had no idea who it really was. After the show Phil and Pim headed backstage immeditaly. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" T-K called. The two walked in. She had already changed in to sweats and sneakers. She gabbed her bag.

"Oh hey guys!" She said happy to see them.

"Hey." Pim said and Phil just waved his hand.

"Pim come here I have to ask you something." T-K said and Pim walked over so Phil couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Pim asked.

"Does youre brother have a girlfriend?" T-K asked.

"That's funny. No why?" Pim asked.

"Oh you're real nice," T-K said letting out a little laugh "because I think hes kind of…cute."

"HAHA youre kidding right?" Pim asked.

"no not really." T-K replied.

"You could date the quarterback on the football team and you rather go for my nobody brother?" Pim said.

"Yeah." T-k said, "I'd like to be normal for once."

"You a superstar, you're not normal." Pim said.

"Why do you think I come here for a semester of school?" T-K said.

"Oh I see. No he doesn't." Pim said. The two walked back over to Phil.

"So you guys want to go get a frozen yogurt or something?" T-K asked.

"I cant. I have to get home to finish homework but Phil will." Pim said pushing Phil forward a little. T-K and Phil both gave her a look like what are you doing?

"Wont you Phil." Pim said.

"Ah yeah sure." Phil said.

"Okay well I have to go . I'll see you two later." Pim said and started to walk out the door.

"Pim wait." T-K said.

"What?" Pim said turning around.

"Meet me at the pick-nick tables tomorrow morning." T-K said.

"Okay see you then." Pim said. She continued to leave. T-K and Phil walked out. They headed to the nearest DQ.

"So where did youlive before you moved here?" T-K said.

"Umm..mmm….Georgia. You?" Phil said just making something up.

"Philly." T-K lied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Phil asked.

"No I'm the only one." T-K replied.

"Oh it must be nice." Phil said.

"Not all the time. You miss out on a lot when you're an only child like the arguing and then always having a friend right there." T-K said.

"O I see where you're coming from." Phil said.

"Yeah." T-K said. The two talked the rest of the way and wile they were eating their frozen yogurts. T-K's phone started going off.

"Hello?" T-K said answering it.

"Hi its dad." Her father said.

"Hi dad." T-K said.

"Where are you?" her dad asked.

"Having a frozen yogurt with Phil." T-K said.

"Who's this Phil you speak of?" her dad asked.

"A friend from school." T-K said.

"Okay you need to come home now you have school tomorrow." Her dad said.

"Fine." T-k replied. She hung up.

"Is everyting okay?" Phil asked.

"Fine that's just my dad. Sorry to cut this short but I have to go home." T-K said.

"Let me walk you." Phil said.

"Okay." T-K replied. The two walked.

"I had fun." Phil said.

"Me too. We should defently do it again." T-K said.

"Yeah we should." Phil said.

"How about tomorrow. You could come over for dinner and then we could watch a movie or something and we can ever invite that friend of you'res. I'm sorry I don't even know her name." T-K said.

"It Keeley and that would be great." Phil said, "so where do you live?"

"Right here actually." T-K said.

"You live here?" Phil asked staring at a huge house. It was almost a mansion.

"Yeah." T-K replied.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school." Phil said.

"Yeah tomorrow. Good night." T-K said.

"Goodnight." Phil said and T-K walked in to her house. Phil headed home.


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey everyone...I'm sorry about not having any new chapters up latyl but I dont have internet at my house at the moment and my stories are saved on to that computer and I have no way to get them to my aunts computer with out re-writing them...I am not doing that cuz that would take me a million years to do...but madre is looking around for a new internet provider at the moment and as soon as I get internet at my house I will up date my stories I promise...

KayBez


End file.
